


beginnings

by flaked



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Aubrey-centric, Child Neglect, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Post Game, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaked/pseuds/flaked
Summary: What happened to make such a sweet girl deteriorate?A fic following Aubrey's life after the incident.
Relationships: Aubrey/Kim (OMORI), eventual - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> hey sorry for the double posting :[ i decided to post the wips that im planning on continuing. this one was supposed to be a long one-shot but i figured that itll b better if i post it as chapter by chapter! its aubrey-centric and leads to eventual kim/aubrey. please mind the tags!
> 
> hope u enjoy :> ill be trying to update as much as possible, even if my main focus would be on haunting

Aubrey was alone. Utterly alone. 

This hadn’t been the first time the thought had passed her head. It always managed to disturb her throughout her days. Whether she was doing her tasks, doodling on her little, pink notebook or waiting on the school’s cafeteria table for the arrival of the only two friends left for her in this forsaken school, it never ceased to show its face. Even so, she vowed to herself to not let that thought interrupt her in the slightest. She was still clinging to the hope that her friends would return to her. _And she still it_. It’s only a matter of time, and she knows it. They all promised to not leave each other ever. They promised. They never break a promise. They’ll return to her, eventually. They’ll all return to how they were before except this time they’ll be there to support each other through this hard time. They only need a little time for themselves, that’s all. After this time has passed, they’ll all be together. Even if Sunny has stopped coming to school. Even if Kel has found new friends. Even if Basil has been playing deaf to her calls for the past few weeks. It’s all going to be okay. She knows this. 

All she has to do now is doodle on her little, pink notebook. And wait. And wait. And wait. Even if she has been waiting for a very, very, very, long time. 

Everything is going to be okay. 

\--

Aubrey tries to not listen through her locked door as her parents scream at each other hoarse, each scream shaking her to her bones. The screaming had been going for a longer while now, longer than usual. But she’d bear it, she thinks. She usually bears it. So what if the shouts were taking a while to cool? Aubrey could handle it easy peasy. She’s twelve now, and with that she’s considered herself a big, strong preteen who could easily handle a shouting match. (She couldn’t. Not yet. _Not yet._ )

A loud, booming shout suddenly disrupted her thoughts, making her cower and hide herself under her comforter as if it’s a hideout, as if it’ll save her from what’s about to happen. She trembled, waiting for the return of her father’s shouting voice and the drunk tint of her mother’s input to accompany it. 

There was silence. She froze in place, confused but as unsettled as she were before.

This was unusual. Very, very unusual. She knew her parents ended their fights on bad terms, with one of them leaving the house (usually her dad) by the sound she heard of the entrance door being opened and closed with force. She didn’t hear anything. Not a door, not a shout, not even a whisper. It was all so unbearably _silent_.

She wanted to investigate. She _needed_ to investigate.

With that thought, she silently removed herself from her comforter and took her first steps towards her bedroom door. The yellow cat prompted on the calendar that hung on her door judged her with its big, black eyes. As if it were waiting on her to return to the comfort of her bed and give up. While the thought had her in its grips, she knew she had to see what happened, and so she opened her bedroom door slowly as to not cause any sound. She took her first steps down the corridor, each step quieted by the thick, cat socks she was wearing, and thanked god for that as she reached the opening to the living room/kitchen combo. 

Aubrey gradually started peeking her head through the edge, slightly squinting her eyes as to check everything clearly. 

Everything seemed okay, to say the least. The living room still had some trash scattered on the floor, but it wasn’t something that she couldn’t clean up. The kitchen was still hidden to her sights, so she continued to move forward, and forward, and forward. _Until-_

_Her mother lying unmoving on the kitchen floor. Her dad staring at her body, seemingly starting to catch up with what he had done-_

Through her short hair, Aubrey could see the red hand marks on her mother’s neck starting to become visible. The way her dad cursed sounded distant to her ears. She heard a gasp come from somewhere, and her father looked back, probably trying to find the source of the sound. His eyes caught up with Aubrey’s, and- and she trembled so hard. She has never felt more afraid in her life. His big eyes judged her harshly, just like it always did when she interrupted him, just like it always did when she made a minor mistake, just when it always did when he was about to-

Aubrey couldn’t risk it. She ran towards her room as fast as her little feet could let her, and shut the bedroom door roughly behind her. Surprisingly, there was yet no sound from her dad. But this time, she certainly heard a door being shut. God damn it. 

She took her time trying to recover from what she had seen, inhaling and exhaling air rapidly as she tried to will her sudden adrenaline rush to calm down. Breathe in. Hold. Breathe out. _Repeat._

She should probably check on her mother- right?

_A tiny voice in the back of her head whispers about a golden chance. A chance to run away. How easy it would be to call Kel and ask if she could spend the night at his house. It- it isn’t like she hasn’t done it before. Albeit in a different context._

As much as it tempted her, she knew no good would come out of it. Kel wasn’t dumb enough not to ask as to why she had called in the middle of the night, asking for a place to crash at nonetheless. She could ask Basil. But with the way he had been acting towards her, she felt like he’d spur any excuse at the tip of his tongue just so she doesn’t dare set foot in his home. Or even worse, not answer the phone. Ugh.

She’ll just. Handle her unconscious mother, for now. It was usually a very rare sight to see her knocked out, since her dad didn’t deal with her when she was drunk. But it’s okay. Aubrey could deal. She’ll just have to drag her mom’s body across to her bed, and hope that she’ll wake up tomorrow. She usually does. And absolutely ignores whatever happened on the previous day.

All that Aubrey had to do now was to hope that everything is going to return to normal. That this was only a phase. It’ll be okay. All she has to do is wait.

Everything is ~~not~~ going to be okay.


End file.
